This invention relates to devices for transporting containers and transmitting motion to the contents thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a tray having spaced-parallel members and clips engaging such members which position containers on the tray and transmit motion applied to the tray to the contents of such containers.
Devices used for transporting containers and for transmitting motion to the container contents are known. These devices have several uses but most commonly are utilized with water bath shakers. A typical water bath shaker has a rectangular tank for holding a fluid and means for maintaining a constant, usually elevated, fluid temperature. Water is the most common fluid used and tank size may vary from 2 to 30 gals. The water bath shaker has supporting means from which a tray can be suspended and which will impart a reciprocating motion to the tray and its contents. In operation, containers are positioned on the tray and partially immersed in the water bath. The bath is adjusted by heating and/or cooling means to a constant temperature and a drive mechanism actuated to agitate contents of the containers. Thus, the container contents are maintained at an even temperature, even for prolonged periods extending up to several days.
The tray arrangement for conventional water bath shakers usually comprises a frame adapted to receive a selected one of a series of special bottoms. Each bottom is specifically designed to position a number of a certain type of container, e.g. test tubes, beakers, Erlenmeyer flasks, etc. This arrangement is disadvantageous because only one type and size of vessel can be used with each bottom.
Some slightly more versatile trays have a pattern of holes in the bottom and separate clips which can be inserted into the holes. Because of weight and strength problems, such trays do not have many perforations and the number, type and arrangement of containers that can be supported at one time is not greatly increased.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.